logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rede Globo
Rede Globo, or simply Globo, is a Brazilian free-to-air television network. Globo is the largest commercial TV network in Latin America and the second-largest commercial TV network of the world just behind ABC and the largest producer of telenovelas. 1965–1966 Globo's first logo was a 4-pointed star based on its station in Rio de Janeiro (Channel 4). This logo was created by''' Aloísio Magalhães'. It is based off the shape of a pinwheel. 1966–1976 This is the first logo to symbolize a globe, which the current logo still symbolizes today. It was created by Mauro Borja Lopes. 1970–1972 Globo introduced an extention to their logo in 1970. The 7 rings represented the 7 original affiliates of Globo. 1972–1975 Version without the "De Televisiao" text. 1976–2008 1976–1981 In 1976, German/Austrian designer Hans Donner was hired to redesign Globo's symbol. The result consists of a sphere representing the Earth (hence, ''globo), a rounded rectangular cutout representing a television screen, and a second sphere within the "screen". This design would later be the basis for the logos that follow. 1981–1983 In April 1981, the logo was given a 3D metal texture. The idents shown during the period were animated by Pacific Data Images. 1983–1985 In 1983, the globo appeared for the first time in full 3D, in the "Abre-Alas" and "Prédio" IDs. 1985–1992 1985-1989 The Globo logo was given another major facelift in 1986, in which the screen has been filled with rainbow-colored gradients. 1989-1991 In 1989, the inner sphere no longer has a white reflection, and the metal is now darker. 1991-1992 The rainbow gradient inside the logo is now formed by triangles (which is mainstay up until 2008). 1992–2008 1992–1996 On April 8, 1992, the logo has taken an overhaul, with the three-dimensional spheres being ray-traced, an innovation at that time. Reflections and glows are also added to the logo, as well as the edges of the "screen" being more rounded and bent. 1996–2000 In 1996, the previous logo receives minor enhancements, becoming darker and earning bolder lines. The brightness is also emphasized in the new symbol. 2000–2005 In 2000, the previous logo receives a simplified metallic texture. It was launched on April 1, 2000, along with the "Globo Glass" series of idents, in which the logo was rendered on transparent glass, reflecting the scenery of various locations in Brazil. 2005–2008 In 2005, the previous logo become lighter, shinier and has its texture color "inverted" in a way. 2008–present 2008–2014 In 2008, the Globo logo received its biggest refresh during that time (until 2014), in time for the launch of digital television in Brazil. The "screen" in the center of the symbol was modified to 16:9 aspect ratio, and the colors are now made out of scan lines. The spheres' metallic texture have also been more simplified, looking more like chrome. This is also the last logo to use the metallic texture, albeit with a more simplified feel to it. An unused version of this logo features the 4:3 screen. 2014–present 2014–2015 On April 6, 2014, Rede Globo began using a newly redesigned version of their iconic logo, which was worked on since April 2013 and has been officially revealed three days prior to the launch. The new logo, created by Hans Donner and in-house, now drops the highly stylized metallic look in favor of a simplified gloss/gradient texture, along with a new gentle wave motion effect for the colors of the "screen". The new logo approaches the trend of two-dimensional design, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013. Its continuous onscreen movements lead the commercial broadcaster with a new message: "Globo is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer." *Nova Marca da Globo está no Ar; Conheça e entenda como Mudanças (Portuguese) *Televisual - Identidade: Rede Globo Rebrand 2014 (Portuguese) *The Branding Source - Globo gets a cleaner globe *Brand New - New Logo for Rede Globo by Hans Donner and In-house 2015–present On March 15, 2015, Rede Globo modified their logo, making it more flat-shaded. External links *Rede Globo (in Portuguese) *[https://livrodamarcaglobo.com/ Livro da Marca Globo (Globo Brand Book)] (in Portuguese) * Globo, Rede Globo, Rede Category:Brazil Category:Television broadcasters Category:1965 Category:Television Category:Rio de Janeiro city Category:Rio de Janeiro Category:AIR-IAB Category:Centro Internacional de Televisión Abierta Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5